


The Target is always You

by thatsmia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Utapri - Freeform, drunk Tokiya, grumpy Tokiya, soft Tokiya, taking care of Tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmia/pseuds/thatsmia
Summary: This is a little ficlet I've come up with thanks to @wolftokiya on Twitter! We were talking about how Tokiya might be when slightly drunk so I thought something cute and fluffy would be fun to write. I haven't written for Tokiya too much but I love him so much that I thought why the hell not.Follow me on Twitter: @thatsmia
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Target is always You

The massive clock in the ballroom of the cruise ship strikes 2 AM and you can see every twinkling star in the sky sparkle through the large windows. As the light of the moon peeks through the sheer curtains that flutter in the slight breeze, he sits across from you, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded as they bear into yours. 

“How much have you had?” you tease. 

“Not too many.” He replies with half his mouth turned up into a smile. His smirk is something you don’t see often and it makes your face flush. 

“Tokiya.” You say his name once. 

“Hmm?” he asks as his cheek rests in his hand as he leans his elbow on the table. 

“Let’s get you to bed. It’s late.” 

It’s not often that he gets this way, but it’s also not just any special occasion. You’re not just on a cruise ship because he asked you to join him. You’re not just sitting at a private dinner in a gorgeous dress with your face perfectly framed by your hair and makeup because he’s an idol and paid for it all. This is his birthday celebration, just for the two of you, and he got a little carried away with the champagne. 

But who doesn’t get carried away when it’s their birthday? Who doesn’t get carried away when they’re with that one special person? Champagne, red wine, cocktails, beer, any alcohol would enhance the special feeling between the two of you. Because what matters most is that you’re together. 

It’s because this relationship doesn’t exist in the public eye. Oh, there are rumors, sure. But that’s how you have to leave it: as just gossip. Gossip that he doesn’t acknowledge because he doesn’t want to, but because he can’t. And while it becomes frustrating for you, it becomes a series of moments he burns into his brain. It’s agonizing for him too, but as this is the only way he can outwardly express his feelings for you without jeopardizing his career, so he takes it in stride. 

And so here you both are: dressed immaculately at a three-course dinner with music playing and no one else around to interrupt besides your kind and stoic waiter. And because it’s his aforementioned birthday, Tokiya is simply and bluntly drunk. 

You say his name again, softly, “Tokiya.” 

“Just a few more minutes…” he says and then addresses you formally. 

Instead of listening to him, you get up from your side of the table, gently take his arm, and help him up. You push his chair in with your foot before carefully putting his arm around your shoulders to steady him as you walk him back to his room. He’s not falling all over the place, but keeping him close seems to make him less grumpy as that is his default drunk mood. When you finally get to the door he unlocks it with the key and then turns to you. 

His eyes are still half-lidded and he looks you up and down, taking in the inescapable loveliness that is your beauty. You just stare back, waiting for him to say something. But he doesn’t. He leans his arm against the doorframe, making him tower over you slightly. It’s almost as if he’s expecting something from you and before you can figure out what it is, he leans down and kisses your forehead. His lips linger on your skin and the heat from them makes your whole face flush again. When he pulls away, that same smirk he gave you at the table is back and you instinctively move your hand up to brush the hair from his face. He quickly hides his face behind his arm that’s leaning against the doorframe and mumbles, 

“You’re…probably tired…right?” 

You shake your head, “I’m fine. Let me help you to bed.” 

“You…should go to bed…”

“I’m already here. Come on.” 

You push the door open more and slip past him. The room is just how you both left it earlier. You got ready in his room so you could leave for dinner together. Your grand entrance into any private event or room is always with him. No need to dress separately. You had even tried to convince the agency to let you share a room, but if any sort of word got out, you’d both have to suffer the consequences and so to have less of a risk, you begrudgingly had agreed to your room. Once you enter the room, you head straight for the bathroom, turn the light on and quickly take out everything you need to wash your face. Your makeup bag is still on the sink and as you open it, you hear the door to the room close. The shuffling of his feet becomes louder as he moves to see what you’re doing. 

“Are you…?” 

You shake your head, already knowing what he wants to ask, “No, I’ll just help you to bed and then I’ll go back to my room. Sit. Take your jacket off and I’ll help you with the rest.” 

“I don’t need help.” 

“Tokiya, you’re buzzed to the point where I can tell you’re getting grumpy and annoyed.” 

“I do not get grumpy and annoyed.” 

You raise your brows in the mirror, indicating that he had just said that in an annoyed tone. 

He scoffs, “I’m not a child…I don’t need help.” 

You continue to gently take your makeup off as he sits down. He manages to get his jacket off, but his fingers start to fumble with the buttons of his shirt and he starts to get vocally frustrated. You immediately stop what you’re doing and walk over to him, your fingers gently and delicately unbuttoning each one slowly. As you kneel in front of him to get the bottom ones, he frowns. 

“I said…I didn’t need help…” 

“You need help. You were huffing and puffing about it three seconds ago. I’m almost done.” 

Your voice is soft and gentle, even when you’re being short with him because you want to take care of him. Not just because of what day it is, but because you want to. Because you love him. Your patience never ceases to amaze him. The tips of your fingers ghost down each button until he can slowly remove his shirt off his shoulders. You stand back up and walk back to the sink. 

You look back at him and tease, “Keep stripping. Until you’re out of those fancy clothes.” 

He grumbles a little but does as you say, carefully removing his shoes. 

As you start to brush your hair out, you can hear the clinking of his belt buckle unfastening and your heart races a little. It’s not that you haven’t seen him practically naked before (and it’s not like you both haven’t seen each other fully naked before either) but the thought that particular sound starts to paint in your mind makes you get a little excited (for obvious reasons). However, tonight is not a night for that. Sex between the two of you is definitely more beautiful and intimate when you’re both sober. You calm yourself down with a few splashes of water on your face as you start to strip yourself of the dress you’re wearing. Your clothes are in your room so to compensate for comfort, you decide to wear the silk slip that was under your dress, for the time being, beneath the fluffy robe that came with the room. Once you’ve tied the robe, you emerge from the bathroom to see him, in just underwear, still sitting on the bed. 

You slowly make your way towards him and he instinctively takes your hand in his, sliding his fingers up into the sleeve of the robe and against your skin to caress your shoulder and play with the thin strap of your slip, hidden beneath the robe. In turn, you instinctively brush his hair from his face again, looking into his eyes and smiling softly. Your hand rests against his cheek and he leans into your touch. You stay like that for a few seconds before moving to the side of the bed and pulling back the sheets.

He cocks his head at you, a little confused, “What..?” 

“Get in bed. You need to sleep.” 

“I want to spend more time with you…” 

“You will. Just get in bed. Lie down, Tokiya…” 

Your hand touches the soft, white sheets enticingly and he sighs with his eyes closed, the same look he gets when any of the other guys in STARISH do something he finds silly or unfavorable. He slowly moves past you and gets into bed, sliding to the other side, leaving the side you’re standing on empty. He closes his eyes and sighs again. 

“What’s wrong?” you ask. 

“I’m in bed. Are you happy now?” he retorts. 

“Yes. Now you can get rest.” 

“I don’t need rest.” 

“You’re drunk. You need rest so you can stop being grumpy.” 

“What I need is you.” 

You ignore his last statement and lean over to touch his forehead. He’s a bit hot so you walk back to the sink to wet a washcloth and fill a glass of water. He watches you, still annoyed and grumpy, then turns to face away from you. Making your way around to the other side of the bed where he is, he turns away from you again as you place the glass on the side table and try to put the damp washcloth on his forehead. 

“I can do it myself…” 

“Just let me put it on you…” you say softly. 

He addresses you formally again, “I can do it. I’ve already told you, I’m not a child. I’m in bed like you wanted, I don’t need you to help me with anything else. You can go back to your room and go to bed.” 

You look down at the washcloth in your hands and sigh a little. You can feel slight tears welling up in your eyes, but you know he doesn’t mean to be so blunt with you. When you had first gotten to know him, he was very stoic, quiet, and to the point. So much so that everything he said could come across as rude or inconsiderate. But getting to know the real him, the true Tokiya Ichinose, was something you treasured most. You found out how kind and caring and sweet he really is. The way his eyes become so soft when he looks right at you or how fierce they get when he’s performing on stage. How gentle his voice gets when he whispers in your ear the words you long to hear when it’s just the two of you around or how sensual he can be when the lights are out and you’re both wrapped in each other’s pleasure. But at this moment, you don’t mean to have tears in your eyes. He’s just agitated because of the alcohol. 

“Fine.” You say. “I’ll go back to my room.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

As you turn away, you place the washcloth on the side table and wipe your eyes. In this instance, you feel bold again. 

“I’m taking this robe.” You tease. 

As you reach to turn the bedside lamp off, he grabs your wrist gently. 

“Tokiya?” 

“Don’t…”

“You don’t want the light off?” 

He turns back to face you, “No…”

“Okay. I’ll leave it on. Goodnight.” 

You turn to leave again, but his grip on you doesn’t let up. 

“Don’t…” 

“Tokiya, I’m going to bed okay?” 

He looks away and you can see the embarrassed look on his face, the one only you have seen. 

“Don’t…” he repeats. 

“Don’t what?” 

His eyes make their way back up to meet yours and he replies to you, softly, “Don’t go…” 

And then he says your name. Your given name. 

You instantly smile and nod, “Okay.” 

He loosens his grip on you and eventually let's go and you take the washcloth and make your way to the free side of the bed, sitting up against the pillows and under the covers. Tokiya moves to rest his head on your chest and you move his hair from his forehead to place the washcloth on it. 

“Sing to me.” He says. 

“Shouldn’t you be the one to sing? You’re the idol, not me.” 

“I’m drunk and grumpy. Sing to me.” 

“Then what do you request?” 

“Sing happy birthday to me.” 

You chuckle but do so. You sing to him softly as the moonlight continues to glow through the window. You gently reach over to turn the table lamp out so the only light is from the moon. You can hear his breathing slow down and he starts to fall asleep and then you also start to fall asleep as your eyes begin to become heavy. 

Then it’s quiet as the two of you sleep like that for the rest of the night. 

When the sun shines through the window in the morning, Tokiya wakes up, a slight headache (nothing a few aspirins can’t fix) and a little disoriented. As he sits up, he notices the glass of water and the washcloth, gently grasped in your hand and he smiles at your sleeping face. This time, he brushes the stray hair that covers your face and gently moves you so you’re lying down. He looks at you with the utmost adoration. You took care of him despite how frustrating he can get. But now, it’s his turn to take care of you. 

Because he loves you. He loves you more than anyone he has ever loved. 

He takes a sip of water from the glass before kissing the same spot on your forehead he vaguely remembers kissing the night before. Your skin against his lips is smooth and soft and he doesn’t want to pull away. When he does, you stir only slightly, cuddling more into the pillows. He chuckles softly and says your name, not to wake you up, but just to say it. He doesn’t remember too much of last night, but he knows that when he says your given name, it’s special to you. Tokiya doesn’t have nicknames for you, but he only uses your name for the moments between you two alone. It’s become a completely bigger thing for both of you. 

And so, he says your name over and over again, rousing you, and your eyes flutter open. He’s now sitting next to you on the bed, your hand in his. 

“Good morning.” He says with a sweet smile. 

“You’re up?” you ask, still a bit dazed. 

He nods, “Just now. Thank you for last night. I don’t quite remember everything, but I hope I wasn’t too agitated.” 

“Oh, you were pretty grumpy with me. But it’s okay. You’re very welcome.” 

“Stay in bed. It’s my turn now.” 

You don’t protest. Once Tokiya has his mindset on something, he doesn’t ever change it. You simply nod. Before he does anything else, he moves in close, so your noses almost touch. 

“Tokiya…” 

“Shh. Please, let me look at you.” 

His eyes move along the details of your face and you can feel your cheeks and the tips of your ears burn with each passing movement of his gaze. You almost say his name again but keep your lips sealed. And then he looks at them. His start to turn into the smirk you know too well and it’s then that you realize he’s inching closer and closer until your lips meet. Kissing him is an experience almost indescribable. There is no other feeling like his lips against yours. His hand touches your cheek and as he pulls away, he whispers to you, the only words he ever wants to say to you every single second of the day. 

“I love you.”


End file.
